Welcome To My Life
by something-like-love
Summary: Songfic. Katie Bell is in love, but what happens when her love discovers her darkest secret?


**A/N: Another contest entry for the Hideaway: write a songfic about a secret being discovered by someone's love. I chose Katie Bell since she seemed the most random and leat done characters on the list of choices. This is definetly the angstiest fic I've ever written.**

**Disclaimer: In case you've been mislead, Fanfiction is generally a site dedicated to fiction.**

Katie Bell was twenty-seven years old when she fell in love. She fell in love with a wonderful man, who worked hard at the Ministry and was kind, caring, and gentle. He was just what she wanted...

Except.

Except for one thing, one thing she'd had so long ago but wanted back so badly.

Maybe it was a mistake...

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

The thing that led up to it sure had been a mistake. She had been drinking way too much, way too fast. She had just wanted a good time.

In her drunken haze, he had looked so attractive. She jumped at the chance to go back to his flat.

She didn't even remember his name...

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

In the morning she had awoken with a terrible, pounding head ache, and a sense of dread. Her eyes glided over a room that was not hers, a bed that was not hers...

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Her pace quickened, her body went rigid. She wasn't wearing any clothes, and she heard water running in an adjacent room. She was young, foolish, she did the thing she thought was best.

She ran.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

When she got home, she acted like nothing had happened. She'd stayed over at Alicia's, she told her parents. They never suspected.

It had taken two months for the symptoms to appear. Retching in the mornings, thinking that stomach flu was the culprit. A bit of fat around her stomach, she just needed more exercise...

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Her mother and father, concerned with their daughter's behavior, took her for a check up at St. Mungo's. The Healer had read the results of her test with a mixture of surprise, happiness, and pity in her voice.

"You're pregnant."

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over_

She had desperately wanted to be someone else, she didn't want to be another statistic, another pregnant teenager. How could she do it?

She didn't do anything when her parents lectured her, yelled at her, cried for her. She waited until she was all alone before she let her tears flow freely.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Her parents had tried to support her, with grins she knew to hide grimaces as they looked at her rapidly growing stomach. She felt, every so often, a tiny kick inside her, and it made her sob. There really was life within her.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

She only told Angelina and Alicia, her two closest friends. They tried to help her, they really did, looking with her at baby clothes and discussing what brand of nappies where best. But they just didn't understand, how it felt to be totally alone.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

The baby came quickly and quietly, with little labor, a fact of which Katie was extremely grateful. She and her parents had decided long ago to give the child up for adoption when it was born. But when she saw her darling baby, her precious boy, she didn't know how she would be able to give it up, this life that had come from her own body.

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

The man and woman that were going to take her son met her the day after the birth. It was best, she was told by St. Mungo's staff, to give the baby up quickly, so an emotional bond wouldn't have time to form. It was too late for that. The couple seemed nice enough, though they pitied her, she could see. They cooed over her baby, and she felt a flair of anger. How dare they do that in front of her, to her son? He wasn't their's yet.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

The man and woman said she could see her child whenever she wanted, but she knew they wanted him all for themselves. She wouldn't visit, if she did she would start to cry all the time, would want her baby back.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down_

They left that day, and never came back. She never saw her son again. She thinks about him everyday, but only has one picture, a photo taken by her mother the day of his birth. In the picture Katie lay in the hospital bed, looking pale and tired, but oddly happy. In her arms was a bundle of blankets, under which could be seen the sleeping child.

Her love had found the picture.

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like _

"Katie," he had asked slowly, holding the photograph between his fingers. "Katie, what is this?" She hadn't meant to, but she did. She broke down completely, sobbing, crying into his shoulder, telling him everything.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

He listened to her story, and when she raised her tear-streaked face towards him, he kissed her cheek with tenderness.

"I love you."


End file.
